


Свеча

by Danifar



Series: На русском [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian, а смысла ещё меньше, без беты, символов мало
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: 🕯️ 🌹Магам часто нужны ученики, но некоторым — слишком часто. Может они их не так используют?
Series: На русском [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814227
Kudos: 2





	Свеча

Маг ехал из деревни в деревню. Маленькие дети, да и взрослые тоже, каждый раз окружали его небольшой фургон, испещренный странными знаками, завороженно смотря, как из ладоней, усеянных татуировками, тянутся вверх цветы, вылетают огненные птицы и льется на землю вода. Людям нравилось представление, они кидали в шляпу мелочь, которую было не жалко и ловили благодарные взгляды мага. Но никто не замечал, как ночью, когда в деревне не было ни огонька, от дома к дому сновала черная тень. Ладони, на которых древние руны накапливали энергию, касались одного дома за другим, оставляя невидимые простому глазу артефакты. Маг не просто так устраивал потеху смердам, он искал себе ученика. Завтра он уедет дальше, а его подарки останутся спать, пока рядом с ними кто-нибудь не тронет струны силы. Но как только это случится, голубой камешек засияет и позовет своего создателя. А маг услышит. И придет.

Тех, кому дан такой дар богов, как магия, мало, очень мало и найти их, спасти от самих себя, невероятно трудно. Сила, конечно, просыпается лишь тогда, когда человек способен ею распорядиться с умом. Но одно дело быть способным, а другое — распорядиться. Многие маги погибали раньше, чем осознали, кем стали.

А он был готов ждать. Ждать, пока какое-нибудь юное дарование не откроет впервые для себя свою настоящую мощь. А он готов будет помочь.

В маленьком фургоне, под защитными чарами стоял гроб. Обычное чёрное дерево, обычная форма, обычное тело внутри. Руки старика были сложены на груди, в них была вставлена черная вечногорящая свеча. Прежний ученик был даже более тупым, чем все остальные. Что ж, и он служит благому делу последние шестьдесят лет, которые он спит и видит прекрасные сны, про то, как он стал великим магом, не замечая, что он не живёт, а его время перетекает к назвавшему себя наставником. Но скоро его не станет и скоро придется пользоваться своей жизненной силой. Что ж, эту проблему он решит.

Старый пошарпаный фургон со скрипом тронулся с места, увозя с собой высокого мужчину в плаще, с доброй улыбкой на губах.

Магу был нужен ученик и он его дождется.

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано, пока я ехала в Китае в экскурсионном автобусе в аграрный институт. Это никому не интересно, но все равно


End file.
